


A Happy Family of Two

by asteroidlindsey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9741923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidlindsey/pseuds/asteroidlindsey
Summary: People fall in love in mysterious ways. And they propose the same way too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm forever alone I thought I would create some adorable fluff for you. I actually like fluff over smut because with smut it has to be perfect and most of the time it's not and Dan's tops and it's all wrong. Anyway, grab some tissues.

Both boys had something planned for the overrated holiday. But Phil was turning in his sleep, thinking about how he would do it. He has one shot it get it all right and then it's over. One shot. One very small moment in love, hoping to last forever. 

"Phil." Dan shakes Phil at exactly midnight for two reasons. One, to get him to calm down. And two, just to say 'I love you', "Phil." Dan plants a kiss on Phil's bare shoulder, nestling his head in it. 

"Dan?" Phil blinks, trying to adjust to the darkness, "Dan, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to say I love you." Dan smiles, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Dan." Phil kisses Dan's head. He reaches down and grabs Dan's hand, fingers intertwined. 

"And they say they're still on your mind." Dan lets out a giggle, "Were you dreaming?" Dan rests his head on Phil's chest, feeling his heartbeat.

"Yeah. Well it was more of a flashback. We were back in Manchester. And the stars were so bright. You had your hat on and the sky was so dark. It was so peaceful." Phil wraps his arm around Dan, holding him tight not wanting to let go. Their breathing had synced by now. Dan can't help but think about if Phil has anything planned. 

"You were restless, turning a lot. Are you okay?" Dan asks nervously.

"Yeah. Just a bit warm." Phil's eyes have adjusted to the darkness. He can see Dan in the pink sweater from the pastel edits video. It's warm and cozy and frankly Dan's loves it. 

"Let me help." Dan slowly takes off Phil's Star Wars pajama pants, leaving him in nothing but blue boxers. Dan returns to Phil's warm chest, "You're my home." Dan whispers, kissing Phil's jaw. 

Phil smiles at this remark, knowing it's the truth. He lifts Dan's head to kiss his lips. It's a soft kiss. A kiss that speaks a thousand words. Dan rubs circles on Phil's stomach, humming a random tune. 

"I wanna go back to sleep." Phil says. He kisses Dan's forehead.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, love." 

"Sweet dreams." Dan kisses Phil's chest before falling asleep himself, using him as a pillow. 

Phil woke up hours later. He looked at his phone, 8:58 am. Sure, it was early but Phil has plans for the perfect Valentine's Day. And it all starts with breakfast. Phil got out of bed, carefully, begging he doesn't wake up Dan, "I love you, Dan." He whispers. He grabs a long sleeved shirt and puts on the Star Wars pajamas as he is now cold. Phil wanders the flat, going into the office. He thinks about how he's gonna do it. Hiding it in the pancakes is cheesey but, Dan will get a kick out of it. But it's not perfect. Maybe he'll just do it before they eat. Honestly, Phil doesn't know. 

Dan woke up, checking his phone, 9:09 am. He opens his bedside drawer, scrabbling to find the box. He's had it for a year now, not knowing the perfect time to ask. Dan puts on a pair of gray sweatpants and slides the box into one of the pockets. He doesn't particularly know when he'll ask, he just knows today is the perfect day. 

Phil flips the last of the pancakes. He thought making the pancakes into heart shapes, however, that failed miserably. Phil knows Dan doesn't care but, he wants it to be special. Because Dan is special. 

"Morning, Phil." Dan say, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist. He rests his head on Phil's shoulder, kissing his neck.

"Dan!" Phil says, startled. He drops a pancake, "Damn it!"

"It's okay, love." Dan kisses Phil's jaw, "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you." Phil kisses the top of Dan's head, having to stand on his toes as Dan is taller, "I tried to make them into hearts, I didn't succeed.

"It doesn't matter, I love you so much for this." Dan kisses Phil, causing him to smile.

As Dan went to set the table, Phil decided that now would be the perfect time to ask. Sure, it's the morning but, Phil can't wait to see Dan's face when he asks.

Dan sat down as Phil served him 3 pancakes, still hot, "Thank you." Dan smiles. 

Phil sits across from him, looking at his tired eyes, ever wondering how he got so lucky. 

"Um, Phil, before we eat can I say something?" Dan asks only making him seem even more soft. 

"Can I talk first?" Phil replies. Dan nods, "Dan, I love you, so much. And these past 7 years have been so amazing. We've had our ups and our downs. I don't want to go anywhere without you. I want you in my life forever." Phil smiles, pausing.

"Phil, I have something to say too." A few tears fall from Dan's cheek, "You truly saved me. Before I met you, I was a depressed, lonely teenage. Sure, the time got tough, but we made it because all we had was love. And I don't want to love anyone but you." More tears fall. Phil wipes them away with his shirtsleeve, "I love you, so much." 

"People fall in love in mysterious ways." Phil says, quoting the famous song.

"And I still keep falling." Dan smiles, more tears fall from his face, "I don't know why I keep crying." 

"Love. They're tears of love." Phil says, "Um, Dan-" Phil pulls out the box and opens it. There lies a silver band with tiny black stones in an infinity sign.

"Yes." Dan says, "And I was wondering if you would say the same." Dan smiles as he pulls out his box. Inside lies a simple gold band with silver stones.

"Yes." Phil says. 

They boys exchange rings, sliding each one on carefully. A few tears fall from Phil's face. Dan decides to pay him back by wiping them away. The boys smile and then kiss. Because now they are an official happy family of two.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you really feel in the comments.


End file.
